Who Knew
by DieselFire
Summary: basically a follow up to the reviews of FF4 i've gotten from anonymous sources. Basically Letty's life after Dom leaves her in the DR
1. A Simple Kind of Life

Letty remembered getting angry.

At Dom for sending her home; for thinking he was too dangerous for her to be around him anymore.

At _The Cop_ for fucking up her family; for fucking up _their world_; for betraying them, even if he **did** let Dom go…

At Mia for falling in love with _The Cop_.

Dom, again, for letting **him** into their world…

Sometimes she let herself wonder just how much of what _The Cop_ told the Team was the truth, an' how much of it was bona fide bullshit. She guessed it didn't really matter much anymore. Dom didn' want her anymore, he'd made that much crystal clear before she'd left Mexico…

Going on almost ten years, they'd been together, and as soon as the cops got _really_ close, he'd sent her packing.

Straight to _Him_ and then into Braga's drug cartel, that's where he'd sent her packing. And things had been okay…for a while…until Braga decided he didn't trust any of his drivers, shot 'em all. When she'd tried to run, she'd lost control of her car and it burst into flames after Braga's thug, Felix, turned it into a bullet-riddled tin can.

Then she woke up in a States-side hospital and found herself being interrogated by Feds—and **Him**—offering her a fresh start if she told them what they wanted to know.

It turned out that even eight years after the fact, they still had no idea who masterminded the truck hijackings. So she'd told them. Every stupid-as-fuck detail…how Johnny Tran had come after them with a bullshit beef saying that if they didn't pay up, he'd narc them all out for illegal drag racing. Dom had vowed he'd never go back to prison…not ever…so even after all the fighting and arguments with her and Mia, Dom had still accepted the bargain. And like an idiot, Letty'd gone along with it.

After six months in a safe house, constantly surrounded by feds, they'd finally nailed the Trans and the Nguyens for the hijackings, even though Johnny and Lance were both dead and buried.

So here she was, living in the desert, only going as far as the nearest town to restock on food supplies. And maybe see Vince. If he wasn't still pissed at her at the particular moment she chose to come into town.

His arm had been mangled so badly in the 'accident' that the tattoo he'd had there was just barely distinguishable amidst all the scarring. Letty knew he was still pissed at Dominic, but it wasn't like she didn't know why.

Leon left in the middle of the night the same day Dom met up with them, no sign of Mia or either of their friends to speak of.

Dom had been in Mexico a week before he uttered the first word about Jesse.

_Dead_.

Vince was another story altogether.

_We're dead t'him._

The words still rang fresh in Letty's ears, like she'd only just heard them…

God only knew where Leon was now, and Letty wasn't really sure she cared to find out. Her world now was engines, detailing an' trying to forget just how different her world was now, from middle-of-the-night races, all-night parties and family barbecues to a legitimate nine-to-five job that kept the bills paid and the cops away from her doorstep.

Sometimes, if she stopped what she was doing long enough and listened hard enough, she could almost swear she heard the purr of engines—_their engines_—in the distance. But she knew it was crazy. She was alone in the desert…the part of her life devoted to beautiful cars, supped up engines and NOS was over.

This was her life.

Her home out in the middle of the desert, _her shop_, _**her life**_…finally, she had _something_ that didn't revolve around _him_…

Here, she was _Letty Marciano _…not Letty Marciano, Dominic Toretto's woman. She was her own person, not just somebody's girlfriend

She was a business woman. She'd learned more than her share of how to run a business from years of watching Tony run the garage to run her shop without too many hitches.

Her life now was taking care of Piggy, Charleyan' Lucy.

Pig was the oldest of her dogs…she'd found him at the pound, two days from being put down because he'd been there for so long and nobody wanted him…Charley and Lucy had been strays…like Leon and Jesse had been…


	2. Consider Me Gone

Brian slowly pulled onto the dirt road leading to Letty's place, Piggy and Charley running out to meet him, barking like crazy. He couldn't help wondering how they would react to him today…depended on Letty's mood, he guessed. It was crazy, how the dogs fed off Letty's energy.

Letty could hear the dogs going crazy, but she was too damn tired to get up from the couch to go see what they were barking at.

Lulu was laying on the couch beside her, the dog's head in her lap. The little dog _thought_ she was one'a the big dogs, had to be right there in the middle'a everything with Charley an' Piggy…Letty kept telling her she was gonna get run over, trying to keep up with Charley an' Pig, running all over the streets like they owned them or something.

Finally, Brian pulled up to the house and slowly opened the door to his car as Piggy's pink nose pushing through the narrow space. He must have caught brian's scent pretty quickly, though, because he moved back, almost like he wasn't interested anymore since he knew it was Brian.

"Who is it?" Letty hollered towards the door, content in not moving.

"It's just me…" Brian yelled back, climbing onto the porch and opening the front door. He hoped he wouldn't come face to face with a pistol like he had the _first_ time he'd come to check on Letty.

"What _now_? You got what you wan'ed." Letty muttered. "And fucked **my** life up in the process." She grumbled, stroking Lulu's ears.

"I just…wanted to check on you…" Brian said slowly, shrugging as he stood there, watching her an' Lucy, not quite sure what to do. "He called." Brian said finally, watching Letty closely for a reaction.

"He _who_?" Letty retorted, even though she knew full well who _he_ was talking about. "Th' fuck do I care?"

"Just left a message…he's in Asia…Tokyo…" Brian said, finally sitting down in one of the recliners. "Still looking for Braga." He laughed a little under his breath, shaking his head.

Christ, when he'd gotten back home and found the FBI questioning her….he'd nearly had a heart attack.

He and Dom had spent all that time, off avenging her death, and she'd been just fine. 'Course, Dom had already disappeared when Brian had tried to call and **tell** him. Brian knew Dom blamed himself for her _death _, regretted walking away from her…

"_Sayonara_, asshole," Letty muttered, flipping off nobody in particular. Still, the thought that he **called** Brian, it had her hopeful that maybe Dom was realizin' that he hadn't had t' leave Letty just t' keep her safe…

"Think he's gonna end up dead…" Brian said quietly, shrugging. Christ, Dom had been a wreck, drunk whenever they _weren't_ focused on hunting Felix down.

"May he rest in pieces." Letty mumbled. "He left _me_, damn near **killed** Vince, got _**Jesse**_ shot t' hell…'s either him 'r Mia next…or me…"

"So you really want me to let him keep thinking you're dead?" Brian asked, a little surprised; shit…he knew Dom had fucked up, leaving her like that, for her own _protection_, but…

"I don't **CARE**, Brian." Letty said quietly.

Shit, they both knew she **did** care what happened…even if she **did** wanna kick his no-good, ex-felon ass all the way to Rosarito and back again.

"So I can do what I think is best, then?" Brian asked, eyebrows raising.

Christ…what was _best_ was the two of them back together…neither one of them worked very well on their own, even though Letty had done pretty well for herself, all things considered.

"You bring him here and I don't know who'd kill him first, the dogs, Vince, or me…" Letty mumbled, shaking her head.

"Didn't say anything about bringing him here…" Brian said, not quite meeting her eyes. "Shit, he hasn't ever done more than leave a message. Ain't like I've got a way to even get back to him."

"You try callin' the number that _left_ the message?" Letty snorted. "Christ, even Jesse could'a figured that one out."

"Its unidentified…" Brian told her, rolling his eyes. She _still_ thought he was an idiot. "Asked one'a my guys at the bureau, says he must be using throwaway cell phones, different one ev'ry time he calls…"

"Fucking coward…" Letty muttered, shaking her head. "He **calls** but won't say where he's at…"

"He _did_ say where he's at…" Brian told her, shrugging. "It's just, Tokyo's a pretty damned big place…"

"So you look for the _streetracers_, you MORON!" Letty snapped. "How the fuck did you find **US**?"

"So what, now it's **my** job to go find him?" Brian asked as he shook his head. "Christ, two minutes ago you didn't care if he ends up **dead**!"

"He _LEFT_ me, Brian! Shit, he might as well have done what **you** did t' **MIA**!"

"Yeah, an' he's felt guilty as hell 'bout doin' it ever since!" Brian retorted, wincing a little when she mentions Mia.

"An' what, I've been fucking PEACHY?"

"I'm just saying… think you came out better than he did…" Brian said, his voice quieter.

"I'm **lucky** Vince still talks to me!" Letty snapped. "I haven't seen Mia in god knows how long…and if I have to work on another fucking **crotch rocket** this MONTH, I'ma scream!"

"C'mon…you know you like motorcycles now…" Brian teased, laughing a little. "You've got the shop, an' the dogs, an' this place…all he's got is vengeance an' guilt."

"You f'rgot a hear that _just_ might be beyond repair." Letty said off-handedly.

"Think you've both got that." He said, shrugging.

"He broke mine first…" Letty said, not caring how childish it sounds.

"And he thinks you're **dead**!" Brian said, knowing it probably wouldn't make any difference.

"He **LEFT ME**!" Letty roared, standing up now.

"And he beats himself up f'r that every single day." Brian said, just as quiet, standing up himself. "Look… I guess I shouldn't have come. Just thought you'd maybe wanna know he called…"

"I'll believe _that_ when he gets the balls to come looking for me." Letty muttered, scooping Lucy up off the floor.

"He thinks you're DEAD!" Brian told her, shaking his head. Christ, Brian had to find a way to get a hold of Dom…

"I might as well be! I have a house I can't afford to fix up, a _roofer_ who was my ex's best friend and now isn't talking to **ME** and **now** I'm spilling my guts to the _**PIG**_ that caused it all to happen in the first place!"

"Sure, this is all **my** fault." Brian muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"**YOU** were a **COP**! I mean, sure, you let Dom go, you saved Vince's ass but you also put **ALL OF US** on the run for the rest of god knows how long!"

"It would've ended even **WORSE** if it _hadn't_ been me!" Brian retorted, heading towards the door. "Christ, I'm sick of this shit…"

"Bring him back. Let Vince rip 'im to shreds. See if I give a fuck."

Letty talked a good talk, but shit…Brian knew Letty was still in love with Dominic Toretto, just like he was still in love with her. He nodded, opening the front door, Piggy an' Charley almost running him over as they pushed their way inside. Brian was gonna fix this…make it up to her, to all of them.


	3. I'd Still Take Her Back

**Chapter Three: ****I'd Still Take Her Back… **

He climbed down from the roof, wiping the sweat from his face when he got off of the ladder.

Christ, it was a small house, but Buck could'a sent _somebody_ else out to help him…as it was, he was going to be workin' on the damned place all week. At least it was time to pack it in for the day… He couldn't wait to get back to the house he was renting, shower an' then kick back in front of the TV with a six-pack. Shit, maybe two…

Letty pulled up in front of her house, Piggy an' Charley bounding out of the bed of the truck, picking up Lucy from the passengers' seat.

"Hey!" she called out to the guy climbing down off my roof. "How's it coming?"

"It's comin' a'right…" He said, shrugging a little. He shaded his eyes before giving up, taking a few steps back as these two dogs race towards me. "They ain't gonna try an' eat me or nothin', are they…?"

"No, they're more likely to piss on you if they don't like you…kinda like a boyfriend I used t' have…"

The man laughed, whistling the dogs over, crouching down to say hello to them.

"How much longer you think its gonna be?" Letty asked, setting Lulu down, laughing when she raced after Pig an' Charley.

All of the sudden this little ball of fluff was jumping all over the man. Next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back, being licked to death. "Probably take the rest of the week…" he said, trying to fend the dog off.

"That means she likes you…" Letty laughed as the man tried to fend Lucy off.

"Guess it's better than gettin' pissed on…" Vince muttered, gently shoving the dog to the side, sitting up. Swear, his mouth dropped open when he saw the chick he'd been talking to. "This is _your_ house…?"

"_You're_ my roofer?" Letty asked back, whipping the shades off her face.

"The fuck are you doin' in Albuquerque?" the man asked, still staring at her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Letty retorted. "Last I heard you'd bailed on _Princess Prude_.

"_She_ bailed on me, once that fucking COP came back around…" he growled, shaking his head. "Thought you were supposed t' be dead or somethin'…"

"Tha's the beauty of telling the Feds everything they wanna know so the shit lands on the **Trans** instead'a us." Letty snorted. "Till my sonofabitch boyfriend fucking left me…"

"Torettos ain't much good f'r stickin' around, are they…" Vince muttered, shaking his head. "He know you're alive? He an' the cop were all gung ho 'bout gettin' vengeance f'r you…"

"Brian got our records cleaned after i put the dirt on the Trans."

"Well…thanks, I guess…" V said quietly, not quite looking at her.

"Is this how it's gonna be? You not talkin' to me but you're molestin' my dogs?"

"I ain't molestin' the damn dog!" Vince growled, glaring at Letty. "_You_ took off too, y'know…"

"After I woke up from 2 months in a COMA."

"Shit…seriously?" Vince asked, looking her over.

"You think _that's_ a shocker, how d'you think I felt when I woke up bein' told my **baby** was fine?"

"Shut the fuck up…" Vince muttered. He moved closer to her, eyes glued to her belly. "You're knocked up? Christ…he really finally fuckin' did it, didn't he…?"

"An' then the sonofabitch left me in the middle of the night. Christ only knows *where* he is by now…"

"He **left** you?" Vince growled. Christ, that fucker… "Did he know? 'Bout the baby?"

"Bailed before I got a chance to tell him." Letty muttered, leaning against the grill of the truck. "I kept **trying** to tell him, for a week, every time I tried to tell him, he did something to distract me…went to bed one night with him sitting in the chair by the bed, next morning there w's only my clothes in the drawers."

"Can't fuckin' believe it…" V muttered, shaking his head. Almost as long as he could remember, it had been Dominic and Letty… "Didn't even give you a reason or nothin'?"

"Said the cops were getting close, wan'ed t' send me home…I wouldn' go…" Letty said, shaking her head. "An' now I'm almost outta my first _trimester _an' I don't know where the hell the father is."

_Ohhhh…_ Vince thought to himself, almost nodding before he caught himself. Made sense, if he thought he was protecting' her… "When you havin' the kid?" he asked, looking down at her belly again. "Christ, can't even barely tell you're havin' pups…"

"Six more months to go." She said. "'s what _almost out of my first trimester_ means."

"I ain't a doctor or nothin'…" V muttered, reaching down to pet the dogs again. "Don' gotta be all bitchy an' shit…"

"Its called HORMONES, Vince." Letty retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, 's THAT been y'r excuse f'r the past twenty-five years?" Vince asked, teasing.

"Vincent…" Letty said, warning. "I'm _pregnant_ and running a business all by myself. With NO support."

"Heard you got…some kind'a chop shop?" Vince asked, trying to remember what his boss, Buck, had said about this job. "'s impressive…"

"It's a shop for bikes an' cars…"

"Still doin' the same old shit, huh?" V asked, nodding. "Probably could'a run DT's by yourself…"

"I work on crotch rockets for a living, Vince."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that, shaking his head. "Get a good laugh off'a all'a fuckin' pansies, can't handle a real engine?"

"I'ma _scream_ if I don't get my hands on a real engine block soon…"

"C'd probably let ya take a look at mine…" Vince said, shrugging. "Still got that fuckin' timing issue…"

"You're a idiot for not lettin' Jesse fix it for you…" Letty muttered.

"Yeah, well…ain't the _most_ idiotic thing 've ever done…" Vince retorted. "He's buried next t' you, y'know…you an' Tony an' Sara…'cept I guess it ain't really you in the ground…"

"Empty Casket…" Letty said.

"Tha's cold-blooded, lettin' us all think you were gone…" Vince said quietly, not looking at her, tussling with the dogs again. "Got me a few sympathy fucks, though…"

"So what, I should'a let Braga kill me?" Letty muttered. "Yeah, then he'd go down for killin' a woman who didn' even _look_ pregnant."

"You don't look pregnant NOW." Vince laughed.

"I'm only 3 months in!" Letty retorted, kicking dirt at him.

"Tits 're bigger, maybe…" he said slowly, cocking my head to one side, considering her.  
"Up to a D, yet?"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, you hairy animal." Letty snorted.

He shrugged, laughing a little.

"I'm…glad t' hear you ain' worm food, Lett…"

"You seriously think I'd let some drug lord off me that easy?" Letty scoffed. "No faith?"

"Should'a known better, I guess." He laughed again, louder. "Too mean t' get killed…"

"Hey!" Letty snapped indignantly. "I ain' mean!"

"Uh-huh…sure you ain't…" Vince muttered, still laughing.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm not MEAN!"

"C'd list a few dozen chicks who'd argue that…" Vince said, grinning at her.

"They were hitting on **DOM**."

"Yeah, well, them being stupid don' make you any nicer…" Vince shrugged.

"I oughta sic my dogs on your ass."

"This one seems t'like me too much t'bite…" Vince said gesturing towards Lucy. "Think she w's tryin'a french me, earlier…"

"Think you had a girlfriend named _Lucy_ once, didn't you?" Letty laughed.

"Might'a…" he shrugged, laughing again. "Don' remember…"

"Tha's Lucy, tryin'a French you." Letty laughed.

"Smart dog…" Vince said, reaching down an' petting her, scratching b'tween 'er ears. "Got good taste…"

"An' tha's Piggy, f'r obvious reasons…an' Charley…" she said, pointing to the bigger dogs.

Vince busted out laughing, getting a good look at the biggest dog, Piggy.

"Christ…tha's some snout you got…" he told the dog, crouching down an' pettin' him too b'fore turning his attention t'the third, Charley. "Never figured you f'r havin' pets, Letty…"

"I don't like livin' by myself…" Letty said. "'s too quiet with nobody but me in the house…"

"Makes sense…after all'a the noise at home all'a time…even if you two were responsible f'r **makin'** most'a it…" Vince laughed. "Christ… 'f all'a places f'r you t'end up…"

"'s where the feds dropped me." She shrugged.

"My ma w's from here… originally…" Vince said quietly, still lazily petting the dogs, first one an' then another.

"Careful …Lucy's a jealous bitch." Letty laughed

"Oh, you _are_, huh…?" Vince asked the dog, scooping her up int'a his arms, holding her over his head b'fore setting her down in his lap. "Seem t'remember the chick bein' that way, too…"

"Whatcha think…she look like Charley?"

"Yeah… c'd see some kind'a somethin', there…" Vince said, shrugging, looking back an' forth b'tween the two dogs.

"Luce w's tiny when she an' charley showed up…couple'a strays 'r somethin'."

"Think they're mama an' pup?" he asked, looking over at Letty, still kind'a amazed she was havin' Dominic's kid…really amazed it hadn't happened _before_ now.

"Could be…" she shrugged. "Don' know…took 'er a month t' lemme get _near_ Lucy."

"An' look at her now…" Vince laughed a little when Lucy starts lickin' him again. "You know 'f your pup's a boy 'r a girl…?"

"Too early…" She said. "Not even sure I wanna know…"

"Why not?" he asked, curious, lookin' up at her, making a face when the dog almost stuck her tongue up his nose.

"Because its not just _my_ kid!" she said. "I don't wanna find out an' then spend th' rest of my time wonderin' what it'd be like if **he** were here!"

Vince nodded, laying back on the grass, pushin' Lucy away fr'm his face, wrestling with her a little.

"You wan' 'im t'be? I mean…'f he showed up, w'd you jus' take 'im back?"

"Would you?" she asked back. "Just take 'im back, I mean? If it were you?"

"You mean 'f _I_ was havin' his kid…?" Vince asked, laughing. "Christ…not without making damned sure he knew I'd cut off 'is balls an' feed 'em to him 'f he ever did somethin' that stupid again…"

"Vince." Letty groaned. "You _know_ what I mean!"

"'s pretty much what you told 'im when Kami tried t' get back with 'im, ain't it…?" he asked, laughing. He groaned as he sat up a little. "Know he still loves you, 'f it makes any diff'rence…"

"An' how would you know _that_?" Letty snorted. "_I_ don't even know where he is an' I'm as good as his wife!"

"Saw 'im…" Vince shrugged. "At the whole empty casket deal…didn't talk to 'im or nothin', but…shit, looked like he w's jus' barely holdin' his shit t'gether."

"Didn' stop him from leaving me, though, did it?"

"Don't ask me t'explain the way he thinks…" Vince shrugged again. "Prolly wanted you t'be safe, like he ain't gotten all'a us int'a shit a million times b'fore…"

"An' now he thinks he got me killed…" Letty muttered. "Ain' that just peachy."

"Seemed pretty fuckin' tore up 'bout it all…took off with the pig right after…" Vince said, looking over at Piggy. "Shit…you didn't name this dog after the cop, did you?"

"No. An' his name's _Brian_."

"Yeah, sure…whatever…" Vince muttered, layin' down again, thumpin' his palm on the ground, laughin' when Piggy comes shufflin' over. "Fuckin' tired'a people pickin' him over me, 's all I know…"

"Mia kicked 'im to the curb, hangs up on him 'f he tries t' call…" Letty said, trying not to laugh. "Used a air horn on 'im once, too…"

"Good." Vince muttered, shaking his head. "'s fucked up, but…I'd take her back…'s why I came out here…"

"She's down in Mexico…" Letty said. "Or she **was**…'fore I left an' 'died'."

"Good…don' need 'er no closer'n that…" Vince said quietly, lookin' up at the sky.

"Thought you wan'ed her back."

"Yeah, so she c'n walk all over me again…" Vince said, just as quiet, shrugging. "Know she ain't no good f'r me… can't help wantin' her, 's all… ain't like with you an' Dom…"

"Even if you know you can't have her?"


	4. At Least She Got Something Good

**I know, I know…I've been AWOL for way too long. I'm sorry! Here's a cookie to make up for it!**

**Chapter 4:**** At Least She Got Something Good**

"An' whaddya wan'?" Vince asked of Lucy the puppy as he climbed down the ladder. He laughed a little at how she just stood there staring at him.

He'd been trying to get done before Letty got home to avoid having to talk to her. It didn't look like she was outside though, even though the puppy was there.

"Where's your mama, huh?" he asked of the dog, trying to figure out how to get off the ladder without stepping on the dog.

Lucy barked at the hairy man. He was pretty for a human, in her opinion…and she'd seen some UGLY humans. She wagged her tail to show that she was a nice puppy. She wanted to be his friend!

"I'ma step on you if you ain't careful…" V mumbled, somehow managing to avoid the small dog. "Whatchu doing out here by yourself, chica?" He leaned down holding his hand out to her.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. What did he want her to do with _**his**_paw? She barked and wagged her tail again.

"You're supposed t'smell new people, d'cide if they're a'right or not…" V muttered when she didn't do anything but bark at him again. He reached forward and scratched her between the ears.

Lucy's tail wagged faster when V scratched her ears. He scratched GOOD! She leaned into him, wanting more, her tail wagging in the dirt, making dust fly, which caused the puppy to sneeze when the dust hit her nose.

"Oh, you like that, don't chu?" V laughed, still scratching her head, laughing louder when she sneezes.

Lucy's tail wagged even faster, causing her to fart this time.

"Maybe I shouldn't do that no more, huh?" V was still laughing when Lucy sneezed again.

The tiny dog tilted her head the other way. She didn't understand what the hairy man meant!

"You gonna sneeze every time I pet you?" he asked, tugging lightly on her ears.

Lucy's tail wagged as she moved closer to V. He was hairy like Piggy!

"Yeah, you're a pretty girl, ain't you?" He laughed, scratching her head again as he moved down her back. "Probably make all the boy dogs want you…"

Lucy barked at him, licking his hand. She _liked_ this man.

"Guess you probably don't see too many boy dogs 'cept f'r Piggy, though…" he laughed, shrugging. "Shit…maybe that was my problem…too many options around…"

Lucy just kept kissing his hands, her tail wagging just as fast as it could.

V couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't been this happy since before the _Buster _ started coming around. Lucy barked, sitting on the man's chest, her tail still wagging.

"Oh, you're real proud'a yourself up there, ain't you, little girl?" V laughed, reaching up and scratching her ears again, playfully wrestling with her.

She pressed against his hand, loving the way he scratched her ears.

"Whatchu gonna do now?" he asked when she pressed closer to his hands, grinning at her.

_Christ, if Mia had been this easy…_

Lucy's tail _fwumped_ against him. She panted her _happy_ pant, grinning at him. It felt _so_ good.

_Shit, if Mia'd been this easy I wouldn't even be here, probably…I'd either be back at home, at the Fort, or shit, dead, probably. _

She probably still would'a gone for the buster any way.

"At least Letty wound up with somethin' good outta all this shit…" he mumbled, still rubbing the dog's head and ears. Letty'd done good for herself, even though Vince knew she wished Dom was there with her. But it wasn't like she was going to admit it to anybody.

Lucy barked when she heard her owner's name.

"Oh, you know who that is, huh?" V laughed, shoving at the dog lightly, playing.

Lucy barked again and again. She knew her owner's name. She knew Letty loved her, Charley and Piggy.

Vince playfully barked back at Lucy. The small dog cocked her head, now thoroughly confused.


End file.
